


when the heart needs rest, all it needs is home

by tranquils



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, family fic, hyejoo as minayeon's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquils/pseuds/tranquils
Summary: Mina, Nayeon, Hyejoo, and all the things that do not change.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	when the heart needs rest, all it needs is home

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, jud! :D
> 
> i hope you enjoy this family fic. your gf loves you. ♡

“Hyejoo asleep already?” Nayeon asked, slipping into the bed beside her wife who was checking her emails. Work stuff, perhaps. 

Mina hummed in response, putting away her phone to focus on her wife who had just arrived from work. It had been a while since Nayeon had spent quality time with her family, and it had also been a while since Mina had taken a leave from her clinic, so they had both decided to take time off work to take Hyejoo out of town. “Ready for tomorrow?”

“More than ready,” Nayeon replied as she leaned into Mina’s touch, already starting to feel Mina’s lips on her face. She had missed this—nights with her wife without having to think about her clients for the next day. Nayeon covered Mina’s hands with her own, looking into Mina’s eyes and seeing a fond look on her face she was sure was present on hers as well.

Feeling a kiss on her nose, she closed her eyes, just letting the moment envelop her with warmth. It had been a long time, and she was just starting to feel the tiredness seep into her bones, but this feeling was always stronger than any other—Mina’s effect, she thought. 

Then she heard the door open, a small beam of light illuminated a part of the room, revealing Hyejoo with her hair sticking up at different angles, looking at them with a pout on her face.

Hyejoo crawled onto the bed, Nayeon’s arms readily hovering above her daughter’s back in case she falls. Hyejoo tucked herself under the covers, without her mothers’ assistance, because she’s a ‘big girl’ who can take care of herself. She had always been a mommy’s girl. It had been cute, and Hyejoo was  _ always _ cute, but right now she was looking at Nayeon with her eyebrows furrowed together—probably trying to act angry—and all Nayeon could think of was how adorable her daughter was.

“Mommy loves  _ me _ ,” Hyejoo said as she hugged Mina, removing Nayeon’s hands resting on Mina’s waist with all the strength her tiny self had. Mina was giggling, and Nayeon was left gaping in shock and pure amusement.

The sight was cute—there was no doubt—Nayeon thought, seeing Mina blow raspberry kisses all over Hyejoo’s face. She caught a glimpse of her daughter sticking her tongue out at her, and it took all of her resolve to push down the laugh that was starting to bubble on her throat. 

“You’re right. Mommy loves Hyejoo, and Momma has been  _ very _ mean lately,” Mina said as she leaned down to exchange pouty looks with their daughter.

Hyejoo sat up, hands on her waist as she attempted to scold Nayeon, “Momma, you can’t be mean to mommy!”

As a reply, she engulfs both of them in a hug, hearing squeals and giggles from her daughter, and a warm chuckle from her wife. She said, laughing along with them, “When have I ever been mean to my baby?”

“Momma, which baby?” Hyejoo asked in between trying to get away from Nayeon’s kisses. It made Mina laugh. 

“Both,” Nayeon answered. “Always both.”

Mina and Hyejoo fell asleep first, and Nayeon knew she had better sleep soon too, to be in the best condition for tomorrow’s outing. That moment, however, Nayeon couldn’t stop looking at them, thanking whoever’s listening for letting her have such a beautiful family.

Life couldn’t get any better than this. 

* * *

Nayeon woke up even before her alarm had rung, yet the bed was already empty, void of her wife and her daughter. She headed over to the bathroom, showered, and got into her travel clothes. The bags she had packed from the other day—because she was  _ not  _ excited at all—were already lined up properly by the door. Nayeon was assigned the packing of bags and driving duties, and she had made sure to double check if everything they’d need was already inside the bags.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she saw the two packing sandwiches for their trip, Hyejoo already snacking on some of the watermelon slices Mina had prepared.

Hyejoo glanced up, immediately seeing her mom. In a rush, she hopped off the chair, running to Nayeon. Nayeon reminded her to be careful. “Momma!”

“Good morning, how’s my baby?” Nayeon greeted, arms open and knees bent as she crouched down on the floor.

“Mommy gave me watermelon!”

Some strands of Hyejoo’s hair are escaping her ponytail, so Nayeon slid the hair tie off, careful not to hurt her daughter’s scalp. “Will you give momma some?”

“Yes! I will give momma ten watermelons,” Hyejoo said, smiling wide. Nayeon had seen her daughter’s smile a hundred times, yet every time she does, it takes her a moment not to melt at the fact that both Mina and Hyejoo have gummy smiles. She could hear Mina humming as she cooked them bacon and eggs for breakfast. 

“Why ten?” Nayeon asked, indulging her daughter. She knew the things Hyejoo say were never random, always having meanings in her little head that would otherwise be unknown if she didn’t ask.

“Because ‘I love momma.’ has ten letters,” Hyejoo explained, all ten of her fingers raised in front of her face. Nayeon told her she was very proud of her, that she was a very smart kid, and Hyejoo just told her that she could count up to fifty without asking Mommy for help.

Carrying Hyejoo in her arms, Nayeon whispered something to her, the same time Mina turned around and faced them, plates of their breakfast in hand. Hyejoo nodded with determination and put on a mischievous smile—one that Mina says she definitely got from Nayeon. 

“What was that?” Mina asked, narrowing her eyes for good measure. It seemed like it had the desired effect, seeing as how Hyejoo giggled and wiggled in Nayeon’s arms. 

“Nothing,” Nayeon muttered. “Was just telling Hyejoo how much I love you two.”

“Really now,” Mina replied, helping Hyejoo up on the chair. Hyejoo didn’t seem like she wanted to sit, as she clumsily stood on the chair, almost matching her moms’ height. Nayeon stood beside Mina, hands resting on Mina’s lower back. “Well, if that’s the case... I love you too.”

“Mhm,” Nayeon hummed, attempting to send her daughter a wink. “Kiss Mommy time!”

Mina let out a squeal as she felt her daughter and her wife kiss both of her cheeks. Soon enough, the kitchen was filled with sounds of their laughter—joy and warmth in the air.

* * *

Thankfully, they were able to leave the house on time despite the many distractions—as Mina would call it, though she always made sure to put ‘the good type’ beside it—the family had in the morning. The sun was especially bright that day, the pair of shades Nayeon was currently wearing made useful.

“Mommy, water.” Hyejoo called, eyes not even leaving the screen of her nintendo switch. The kid had gotten a lot of things from Mina, like her gummy smile and her love for dancing, and this was one of them. 

“There’s something missing, baby,” Nayeon mentioned offhandedly, choosing to focus on the road ahead.

Mina nodded at her daughter. She leaned between the driver’s seat and hers to give her daughter an encouraging smile.

Head tilted sideways and eyes still on the screen, Hyejoo thought about the answer with a frown. It took her a minute to realize what she had forgotten. The magic word. “Ah! Water  _ please _ , mommy.”

“Very good, baby Hye.” Nayeon said, eyes still focused on the road. Her tone had a lilt of proudness in it, and she had never been more glad they raised her well.

“For now, it’s time to take a break from playing, okay?” Mina reached her hand out to take the game console, but was met with a pout from her daughter. She found it funny, especially because she knew of the feeling way too much. “Hyejoo, remember, playing in the car could make you dizzy. Don’t worry you’ll have looots of time to play later.”

Hyejoo did what she was told, and although a pout was still present on her little face, it was gone the second her Mommy gave her the water bottle.

“Mommy, can I be like you someday?”

“You want to be a doctor someday, baby?” Mina asked, excitement evident in her voice, even if she tried to mask it. With a smile, Nayeon carried on with driving, gasping in excitement to enthuse her daughter even more.

“Yes! Gowon unnie said her mom is like you and you save people and—” The seatbelt restrained her as she started to bounce. “I want to be like you, mommy!”

Reaching her arm out again to fix her daughter’s hair, Mina managed to calm Hyejoo down by a bit. “You can be whatever you want when you grow up. For now, let mommy take a photo to send to Gowon unnie’s mom, okay?”

“Okay!”

Mina took a little more than ten, sending all of the photos to Jinsoul—Gowon’s mom—and Nayeon, knowing full well that her wife would bug her about it later. They were proud of her, always sending Hyejoo’s photos to her grandparents and their friends. 

In the driver’s seat, Nayeon was focused on getting them to their destination as safely as possible, listening intently to the conversation her wife and daughter were having. Nayeon felt a little bad—she knew she had been too busy at work, and frankly, she was tired, but the whole trip reminded her that everything she had been working for was worth it—for Hyejoo and Mina. She was certain Mina felt the same. Now that they were on the way to where they first met made it all the more special.

Soon after, the car fell quiet, and IU’s singing voice, along with the hum of the engine and the sound of the tires trudging through small rocks, was all that could be heard. Then Mina’s phone camera clicked, and Nayeon figured Mina was taking a photo of her.

“Tell me, love. Do you have a crush on me?” Nayeon teased, lips turning up in the corners which Mina could see. Nayeon wasn’t looking at Mina, but she was sure there was an eyeroll—a fond one, the one Mina always does whenever Nayeon would say something too cheesy.

“Yes, and if you were wondering, I am _very much_ in love with you as well.” Mina leaned over to the driver’s seat to tuck Nayeon’s hair behind her ears. She pressed a kiss on Nayeon’s cheek and let out an airy laugh as she leaned back against her seat.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“I will leave it up to your interpretation,” Mina snickered. A yawn from Nayeon made Mina look at her in concern. Always so caring. “Baby, let me drive. Go get some sleep.”

But Nayeon refused, simply because she liked doing this for them, and she knew her limits—she would stop if she knew she would be putting her family in danger.

“Not tired. Keep me company,” Nayeon said, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the light tune sounding throughout the car. She heard Mina hum along to the melody. “If you want.”

“You didn’t have to say it. I would have done it anyway.”

Everything about the drive on their way to the resort was reminiscent of their beginnings, and now that they were living the life they wanted, thinking about the past felt good. Nayeon remembered how Mina and her would go on road trips after finishing a semester in college, every ride consisting of Mina holding her hand while she drove, and in rare instances where Mina was the one driving, Nayeon remembered how she would always offer Mina candy, and how Mina would always open her mouth, waiting for Nayeon to put the gummy worms between her teeth.

“This feels nice,” Nayeon muttered. In the corner of her eye, she saw Mina turn her head to look at her—she was looking at the road, but she felt it. Mina was smiling. 

“I know. I missed this.”

It was all encompassing—Mina’s “I missed this”. Nayeon knew because she felt exactly the same way. She missed a lot of things—the place, their roadtrips, drives that last for more than a few hours, but most of all, she missed spending time like this with her family. And like always, Mina was not even a step behind, but was on the same path and on the same tile, waiting and moving at the same time as Nayeon, by her side.

Although they were currently miles away from where they live, Nayeon felt at peace, and she was certain that wherever she was, as long as she was with Hyejoo and Mina, every waking space on earth would feel like home.

* * *

The resort looked the same as it was the last time they had gone—a rare gem and the witness to Nayeon and Mina’s first encounter. From a little distance, Nayeon watched as Hyejoo climbed onto the mini slide at the kiddie pool, feeling the all too familiar texture of Mina’s fingers on her hand. Memories of her and Mina from ages ago visit her thoughts. It hadn’t been too long ago, but looking at it now seems like decades had passed. They had been in their early twenties, two strangers sitting side by side on a bench that seemed too childish for either of them. 

“Remember how you jumped when I initiated a conversation?” Mina asked from beside her, squeezing her hand with affection. She seemed to know what exactly was on her mind. It was a funny memory, but definitely among the most important ones, considering it was how everything between them started. 

“I was shocked!” Nayeon said in defense, leaning her head against her wife’s shoulder. Mina’s head softly drops onto hers automatically. She saw Hyejoo scoop up water with her goggles, seeing her carefully watch the water drop down onto the pool. Was she already learning about gravity in school? “I didn’t even know who you were and you suddenly talked about how the water must be infested with so many different kinds of bacteria.”

Their heads shook from Mina’s laugh. “I wasn’t lying.”

It had been enough for Nayeon to not want to leave the bench without getting Mina’s number. She wanted to give Nayeon in the past a pat on the head for being brave enough to ask for it. 

Mina spoke again. “I never thought we would end up together…”

_ That  _ was new. Because Nayeon had always looked at her, especially in the months of being in between friends and lovers, confusing the boundaries of friendship and something more. “Kind of always knew you were going to be special.”

“I didn’t think you were into me,” Mina replied, and Nayeon knew this—had unknowingly memorized this story because it was something they had always found stupidly endearing. By the slide, Hyejoo was helping up a younger kid get onto the slide. “Not until you actually said it to me, after years of us trying to suppress it.”

Groaning, the weight of Mina’s head on Nayeon’s gone as soon as she lifted her head. “But you’re right… Hyejoo and starting a family were things I didn’t see coming. Maybe the best things are meant to be surprises.”

Just as they were both leaning in for a kiss, Hyejoo’s voice pulls them out of it. Their daughter had a cheeky smile on her face, causing Nayeon to chuckle at the sight. Mina’s lips pressed against the side of her temple.

“Done swimming, baby?” Mina asked, standing up to wrap her daughter in a towel. Hyejoo nodded in response, letting her momma take her hand as they strolled along the pool, back to their rented room.

“Can we buy gifts for Gowon unnie, Yerim, and Yeojin?” Hyejoo asked both her moms, pointing at the store they were passing through. Nayeon thought it was good she had such nice friends, thinking about how she grew up with Jihyo and Jeongyeon by her side, and how Mina also had Sana and Momo.

* * *

So perhaps something changed in the resort—the store had a lot more products inside it now. What used to be only a souvenir shirt and plushie store had different items for sale, animal and character hats, battery operated toy animals, bracelets with shark prints on it and a lot of other cute objects Nayeon knew Hyejoo would want.

Hyejoo dragged Mina along the different aisles, looking for frog, bat, and butterfly objects. Nayeon was left by the counter, the sight of penguin hats within her sight, and she knew right away she would need to buy one for each of them, for reasons only her heart could understand. 

Later at night, after Hyejoo had changed into dry clothes and it was almost time for bedtime, they took a photo on the very bench Nayeon and Mina sat on when they had first met. 

Nayeon didn’t know it was possible, but sitting there again with Mina  _ and  _ Hyejoo felt more magical than the first. It felt like another start of a tradition in the family.

She wasn’t wrong. Because years later, they’ll go back, every time a significant event will happen.

_ It’ll go like this. _

_ Hyejoo is turning fifteen. Nothing much has changed in their house. Over the years, the exterior has been well kept, and items of sentimental value remain in their places, including the photograph of them in their penguin hats stuck on the refrigerator for everyone to see.  _

_ “Momma, I know what to do now for my birthday,” Hyejoo mentions, uncapping the soda with ease. _

_ Nayeon is sat by the table, checking on some messages from her clients. She looks up to see Hyejoo staring at the photograph on the fridge. There is an unmistakable glint in her eyes. _

_ Mina shows up from the corner, putting her arm around Hyejoo’s shoulder and leaves a kiss on her daughter’s cheek. Hyejoo is almost taller than them. “Do you want to take your Gowon unnie, Yerim, and Yeojin?” _

_ “Can we do that?” Hyejoo asks, hopeful but shy. Like her moms, Hyejoo is a homebody who finds solace in solitude. She doesn’t have trouble making friends, but she stuck with the three. _

_ “Of course, baby,” Mina squeezes her cheeks. Nayeon watches as Hyejoo whines and attempts to remove Mina’s hands on her cheeks, heart filling with warmth at the sight of her family being soft with each other.  _

_ “I’m not a baby anymore,” Hyejoo grumbles. _

_ Walking up to the two, her arms squeeze them in a hug. Now her two babies are whining. “It’s your birthday, baby Hye. You choose what you want to do.” _

_ Some things don’t change _ — _ like the way one of them would help in teasing another. Hyejoo will always be their baby, and Mina will always be there, being the best person she could ever spend her life with.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you, julia, for trusting me!


End file.
